


Shore Leave

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Vacation Time, femslash possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura take shore leave together





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



They were two of the most seductive words known to Starfleet officers.

Shore Leave.

Uhura was especially looking forward to the chance to wear something non-regulation, get pampered, and have a blissfully relaxing day with a good friend.

She and Christine Chapel had planned this for three months. It was a short hop from Starbase Eleven to Positana, a beautiful colony world that boasted one of the best spas off-Earth. There had been a few worried moments when it looked like the Enterprise was going to be delayed, but Sulu had ensured they made up lost time.

Uhura dropped her travel bag on the floor of their suite, and watched as Christine Chapel threw herself on one of the two huge beds.

“This is incredible!” The chief nurse said with a laugh. “I may never leave the room.”

“Then you’ll miss out on our massages and beauty treatments,” Uhura teased, although she wouldn’t be opposed to giving Christine a massage if the occasion arrived. She pushed the button that opened the shutters on their window, and drew in a deep breath at the view of the ocean. The water was incredibly blue and clear, and she could see the colorful fish from here. Some of them even leapt from the water, like ocean-dwelling butterflies – orange and blue and red and lavender.

“How long are we here?” Christine said playfully.

“One week,” Uhura replied. “Not nearly long enough.”

She loved the Enterprise and her post, but it was always nice to have a break, especially like in a place like this with a good friend.

Who knew what might happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I wanted to give these two a chance to relax, and there's a hint of possible femslash (what might happen indeed?).


End file.
